My Brother
by gaarablack
Summary: a prequel to Halloween. Ace had been in love basically with Sabo since middle school, now they are starting huigh school and Trafalgar Law is starting to moves on Ace's brother/love. how is this going to end for poor Ace? main pairing Ace x Sabo, side pairing Law x Sabo, mention of Zoro x Sanji and Kidd x Law.


Animezpeps here's how Ace and Sabo got together! Let me know if it's ok cause I kinda think it got off topic somewhere in here…. (Sweatdrops) but it got back on! I hope you like and thanks for requesting it.

"Boys get up!"

"Oi! Shit heads up!"  
There were three simultaneous groans from three separate rooms.

"Come on we're going to be late!" Luffy's friend Usopp shouted trying to wake his friend up. Why did he say he'll walk with Luffy on they're first day? Zoro a friend of the family stormed into the eldest of his three troublesome friend room, while his blonde friend… well they were sorta friends went to the other sleeping brother.

"Ace get up!" he grunted pulling on the blanket wrapped around his friend's body like a cocoon, making the other fall out of the bed with a loud thud.

"For the love of god…! Who did that!?" the other demanded searching the floor like the culprit was there. Looking up at the black combat boots to its owner he glared. "What was that for?"

"It's 7:40 right now, it's the first fuckin day of school, and your making me late!" Zoro shouted into Ace's face. The other 'oh' before a light finally clicked on in his head.

"Oh shit!" he shouted. In the room across the hall Sanji just stared at his blonde friend peacefully sleeping. Raising his leg up he brought down onto Sabo's stomach, making him lose wind. Sabo panted, and glared up at Sanji.

"… What… the… hell… was… oh shit!" he shouted realizing the time. "Why didn't you do that soon!?"

"We were banging on your front door for twenty minutes now ya know? Usopp picked the lock before me, or the shitty Marino could do it in." Sanji explained surprisingly coolly considering he was late for school. Sabo nodded already striped of clothes.

"Luffy get up!" Usopp still fought to wake his friend up. Luffy dreamily chewed on non-existed food.

"Yummy… Sanji more food!" Usopp sighed. How was he going to wake up Luffy? A light bulb went off in his head.

"Luffy if you don't get up now we won't be able to stop for food."

"Food!"

"Finally!" Usopp shouted, and whacked Luffy over the head. "We're as late as can be because you brothers!"

"No food?" Luffy pouted.

"You can have the lunched I pack but your buying me a new one! Now get ready!"

"Right!" within five minutes all three boys were ready and running out the door with their friends.

"Have a good day at school you two!" Sanji shouted at the two eleven year olds as they passed the elementary school.

"I'm going to kill you both!" Zoro grumbled at the last two brothers. They both sweat-dropped.

"Sorry!" Sabo said clapping his hands together. Ace just rolled his eyes.

"But really guys it's your first day of high school how could you sleep in?" Sanji questioned at a stoplight. Today was the first day of school for all the schools. Ace, Zoro, and Sabo were starting high school, and Sanji was in his last year of middle school.

"Crap we're so late!" Sabo said willing the light to turn green so they can cross. It finally did. After passing the middle school, parting from Sanji the last three ran to the high school, which wasn't that far away from the middle school, but felt like it. They skidded to a halt in front of the secretary, panting.

"Boys you're late." The woman behind it said looking above her glasses.

"We slept in," Sabo gesture to him and Ace. "It's not Zoro's fault."

"Boys I'm going to let you off easy since it's the first day. Now get to class." The woman said going back to her work. The boys nodded, leaving before she could change her mind.

"I have math right now." Ace pouted hearing he wasn't gonna be with his brother for their first class.

"I have English." He mumbled.

"Same here." Zoro said after. With a wave Sabo started to his classroom. "Could you be more obvious?" Zoro said heading in the wrong direction for his class. Ace looked to him after Sabo turned a corner.

"This way." He grabbed his friend. "And what do you mean?" he then asked. Zoro pointed back to where Sabo had been.

"You were staring at his back like a love sick fool right now."

"I was not!" Ace protested.

"Right." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Ace gets over it."

"Zoro I don't know what you're talking about! Further more, here's class." Ace said. Before he could walk in Zoro grabbed his forearm stopping him.

"Ace it's nothing but trouble, plus heartbreak for you. I say these things because I don't want you to get hurt." With that Zoro went in the room, while Ace just stood there.

"Don't you think I know that?" He sighed. Class was boring, all the teacher talked about was 'it's the first day of school' and 'behave you'. Blah, blah, blah. When the bell finally rang letting Ace escape, Zoro ran out just as fast after his friend.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"Science." Ace answered. "You?"

"Math." With nods to each other as byes, they went down different halls.

"Portgas!" a voice shouted behind Ace.

"Hey Kidd." Ace greeted his friend, whom stood next to him now. Kidd glared at the floor. Seeing his friend's fouled mood he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Fuckin Trafalgar!" he snapped. Ace rolled his eyes. Trafalgar Law is two years older then him, while his friend Kidd is a year older then him. The two were always fighting with each other, though there have been rumors lately that they had been caught in the janitor closet. So maybe not as much hate everyone thinks.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You're not going to like it…" Kidd started. Again Ace rolled his eyes, while turning a corner.

"Like wha…?" he stopped mid word.

"Told you." Kidd muttered. In front of them was Sabo leaning against the lockers, cutely Ace might add, holding his books close to his chest, and Trafalgar Law's arms over Sabo's head against the locker, as he leaned in very, very close to Sabo's face. The two stood there watching the other two to see what'll happen, seeing how Law was shamefully flirting with the clueless or to kind to turn him down Sabo. Law laughed loudly.

"I forgot how funny you could be Sabo. Then again I haven't seen you in quite a long time now."

"Your right Law. I can't even remember when I last saw you." Sabo agreed.

"You've gotten to cute since I last saw you as well." This made Sabo blush from cheeks to ears.

"L-L-Law!" Sabo sputtered. The older boy chuckled at the all to innocent freshman.

"But it's true my dear Sabo… will you go out with me?" the question not only caught Sabo off guard but Kidd and Ace as well.

"Law I… I'm not sure…"

"What's there not to be sure about? Just say yes and you'll have a wonderful time." Sabo bit his lip nervously. Should he? He's never been on a date before, let alone gone out with guy before.

"It has nothing to do with you Law, I just…"

"You?" Law said after Sabo didn't say anything.

"I never been on a date before…" the younger mumbled. Law smirked down at him.

"Then let me be your first." Again Sabo bit his lip. "I've known you since you were in the first grade and I was in the third. Come one whose better then a friend as your first?" thinking about it some more Sabo couldn't help the shy giggles escaping his lips.

"Alright Law, I love to go on a date with you." With a satisfied grin Law leaned in placing a little kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"Let's say tomorrow night. And the only reason I'm not saying tonight is because my father's in town for the night, but he'll be gone by morning."

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you around Sabo." With that they parted ways, leaving Ace and Kidd to watch them.

"Told ya you weren't going to like it." Kidd grumbled. Ace literally felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

"You don't seem to like it either…" he mumbled. Swearing under his breath the red head kicked the locker next to him.

"Fuck Trafalgar." He swore. Watching his friend walk away Ace couldn't help glaring at Law's back before he disappeared behind the corner. Now what's he going to do? He should talk to Sabo himself about it. As he went to take a step after Sabo the bell rang. Swearing under his breath he turned in the opposite direction for his class. He'll talk to Sabo at lunch. Lunch came around fast, in fact it might've been to fast for his liking. Normally he would've ran full force into the cafeteria to be the first in line, and then stuffing his face with food… but not now. No. Right now he was trying to find the courage to confront his brother about this date he was going on. God when did he become such a pussy? He just has to walk in there, find Sabo, and have a nice heart to heart with him. Taking in the confidence breathe needed he marched into the cafeteria, only to stop dead in his tracks again. The first person he spotted was his brother, just the one he wanted to see, but sitting at the table with him was none other than Trafalgar. They sat at a table in the back away from the crowd of students. With every second Ace watched the pair the more pissed he felt. Law sat very close to Sabo that he wasn't unsure is Sabo was just sitting in his lap! When Sabo glanced up he spotted Ace just standing in the doorway. He smiled and waved him over to their table. Ace placed a fake smile on his face, he gesture to the food line saying he'll join in a minute. That gave him some time to think about what he was going to say now. When he joined them at the table, luckily Thatch had joined them as well.

"Hey Ace!" he greeted. Ace smiled at his older friend.

"Hey Thatch."

"So we're having a party this Saturday." Thatch started. The others at the table looked to him. "So your all invited and invite whomever you want to… just make sure they're in high school or college." He added as in after thought.

"Sounds good. Sabo you'll go right?" Law asked the boy. Sabo shrugged.

"I don't know… what do you think Ace?" he asked. Ace shrugged as well.

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on your first high school party! It'll be fun!" Thatch sang. The two brothers looked at each other.

"Sure why not?" Sabo said. After that they ate in silence.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later Sabo." Law said placing a quick kiss on his lips before he left, leaving a seething Ace to glare draggers at his back. Sabo was in a daze for the moment, that was his first kiss, and wow! That's all he could think was wow…

"There's a tension here…" Thatch whispered, snapping Ace attention to him, and pulling Sabo back to the table.

"What?" the blonde questioned. Ace shook his head at him.

"Nothing." He said quickly. Shrugging it off Sabo said his bye before leaving.

"Ace you should tell him." The senior said. Ace only shook him off.

"So what time is this party?" Ace asked in desperate attempt to change the subject.

"After seven." The other sighed. The rest of the day went by without Ace realizing it. He didn't even know how he got home.

"How was school Lu?" Sabo asked. The younger had bounced into the kitchen with his big smile.

"It was great! Expect for when Usopp and me got in trouble for being late… but other then that it was great! I made a new friend, his name is Chopper, and he's in second grade!" Luffy then went on and on about his new friend and his old friends "oh! And Brook's my new P.E. teacher!" Brook is an old friend of the family/their music tutor.

"P.E.?" Sabo questioned.

"Yeah! He said he needed another job." Luffy explained.

"Oi! Guys you here?" Sanji shouted as he and Zoro walked right in the house.

"We're in here!" Sabo answered from the kitchen.

"Why am I not surprise?" Sanji joked. "So what's up?" the friends talked about how the first day of school went, whom they met, and just about anything Luffy could think of. "So when are you going to bring it up?" Sanji asked Sabo. Sabo looked to him confused.

"What do you mean?" the other asked.

"It's all around the high school, plus the middle school." Sanji said. The group of friends looked at the two blondes. "That you're going on a date with Trafalgar Law?"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what!? H-h-h-h-how d-d-d-d-d-did th-th-that h-h-happen?" Sabo stuttered badly. Sanji only shrugged.

"I don't know, you're the one he asked out."

"No! I mean how did it get to the middle school!?" Sabo demanded. Sanji held his hands up.

"Not sure. I heard it from Nami and Vivi." Sanji defended himself. Sabo groaned into his hands. Now everyone knows, he was nervous enough about this.

"You two were sitting pretty close to each other…" Ace said under his breath. Sabo looked to him.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Sabo could now tell that something was wrong with Ace.

"Ace what's wrong?" he asked squatting down to look up at the depress looking Ace. Ace only looked away.

"Nothing…" is what he mumbled, but on the inside he was screaming 'I don't want you dating anyone but me!' or 'if you date him you'll leave me, and I can't stand to lose you…' but those are words that'll remain unsaid. Sighing in defeat Sabo stood, leaving his brother to be upset.

"Tell him." Zoro insisted after Sabo, Sanji, and Luffy left the room. Ace shook his head.

"He'll hate me."

"No he won't!"

"Yes he will! Zoro you don't get it! Your not in love with a guy like I been, your not in love with your own brother." Ace fought. Zoro shook his head, looking to the living room where the other guy's shouts could be heard.

"I don't know what's it like to be in love with a brother… I guess he's the closest think I have to one, but I do know what's it like to be in love with a guy." Ace looked to the living room then Zoro. He had heard everything he said, does Zoro like…?

"Do you like Sanji?" he whispered. Zoro only shrugged.

"We're not talking about me. Ace he's dating Law, a guy, I think he'll be ok with your feelings, your both very close." Again Ace shook his head.

"Zoro I won't tell him." The next night came to fast for the older brothers, one nervous as hell, and the other breaking on the inside.

"How do I look?" the nervous blonde asked, arms spread wide.

"Great!" Luffy exclaimed. Ace only nodded.

"Thanks big bro…" Sabo rolled his eyes at the same time the doorbell rang. "That's Law!" Sabo shouted alarmed. He ran to the door before Luffy could, taking a deep breath he opened it. "Hi Law." He greeted. Law grinned down at him.

"Hello Sabo. You look great tonight. Sabo blushed and thanked him. Ace walked out to the hall with Luffy getting a good look at Sabo now. Beige shorts, and a blue t-shirt, he looked really good tonight.

"Hi Traffy!" Luffy shouted. Law waved to him.

"How have you been Luffy?"

"Great! Hey Ace since grandpa's not here should we give them a talk?" Luffy asked. Ace glared and left the room. "Ok… I'll do it! Have him back by ten young man, make sure you take care of him, and don't try anything or I'll know. Whatever that means." The boy laughed. Ace slammed his door shut making sure it shook the whole house, and then turned his music up to block the world out. Fuck my life… Sabo laughed at what Law said as the older boy lead him to his door.

"Thanks Law it was fun!" he said. Law smirked at him.

"I'm happy to hear. Sabo?"

"Hm?"  
"May I have a kiss?" Sabo blushed a deep red.

"I… Law I…"

"Just a small one?" with the cute pout Law gave Sabo he just couldn't say no. The blonde nodded in another daze that was filled with Law. When their lips connected Sabo felt warm inside, cared about, and yet… there was a small something missing. What? When they pulled apart Sabo could only look away so Law wouldn't see his blush.

"Goodnight Law…" he whispered.

"Goodnight Sabo." Law whispered back. When Sabo closed the door all thoughts about something missing was gone, replaced with over flowing feelings about Law. Unknown to him that Ace had seen the kiss from his bedroom window.

"Fuck Trafalgar…!" he growled. God how he hated these stupid feelings for Sabo…

"Hello?" Ace heard Sabo's soft voice said from the hallway. "What's wrong Law?" silently making his way to his door Ace sat on the floor listening. "Thatch's party…? I'd love to go with you… yeah… I'll ask him in the morning… ok night." The sound of a door opening then slowly closing could be heard. Thatch's party was two days away, a party meant Law was gonna hog his brother the whole time, if they get alone… Ace shook his head. He's going to bed now. The next day school was a blur to Ace, Sabo had spent most of free time with Law, and by the time they have time together Luffy was with them. Not that he minded him; he kept Sabo from asking Ace questions about his mood.

"Isn't your party tomorrow? Can I please come!?" Luffy begged. His blonde brother sighed.

"Luffy your not in high school yet…" Sabo started to explain why he couldn't come along.

"Sanji's not!" Luffy fought.

"Yes but Zoro asked if he could come…"  
"Then why can't you ask for me?"

"Luffy your eleven, and Sanji's thirteen going on fourteen next month…"

"But I wanna come!" Luffy whined. Sabo huffed.

"Ace help?" he asked his older brother.

"Luffy you're not going, that's it." He said in a stern voice. Luffy mumbled something that wasn't caught by his brothers.

"Please guys? I'll be good." He pouted out his lip.

"Luffy your going to stay with Usopp aren't you?" Luffy nodded. "And you invited Chopper didn't you?" another nod. "Then you'll have fun with them, and won't even remember about us, plus I heard Shanks is stopping by to see you guys." That had the youngest eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Shanks is gonna come? Yay!"

"Lu go to bed now." Sabo said seeing his little brother in a good mood now. Luffy cheered all the way to his room, leaving his older brothers to themselves. Now that they finally had each other to themselves Ace didn't want it. "Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going Ace?" Sabo asked with nothing but concern in his voice. He placed a hand on Ace's arm in a comforting matter. "You been upset about something since the first day of school, what happened from when I seen you in the morning to when I saw you again at lunch?" Sabo been trying to figure it out for days now but he had nothing. What was making Ace like this? Ace thought about not answering and going to his room but something was pulling him to tell Sabo everything.

"It's just that…" Sabo's cell went off.

"Law I'll call you back." Sabo quickly said wanting to get back to Ace. "Ace…?"

"Never mind!" Ace said suddenly mad. If Sabo had watched Ace when he answered the phone he would've seen how hurt Ace was when he answered it, and seen how pissed he got hearing Law's name.

"Ace please don't bottle it up. Tell me like you always been able to." Sabo tried to reason with him but Ace was already walking away from him, and slamming his door behind him. He growled in frustration. What was he going to do just now? He was going to tell Sabo what's been bothering him! He slid down his wall to the floor thinking what he was about say. 'I don't like you with Law' that's how'll it would start followed by 'you never have time to be with me anymore and when you do Lu's with us!' and lastly it was going to end with 'I don't want you with Law or anyone for that matter cause I'm in love with you!' then Sabo would've hated him…

"Ace! Ace Law's here! Come on let's go!" Sabo shouted on the other end of Ace's door.

"I'm not going!" Ace shouted back.

"What!? Ace come on!" Sabo whined as Law walked up behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ace said he's not coming."

"Ace you have to go…"

"No I don't!" Ace interrupted him sounding like Luffy when he doesn't get what he wants. Law only chuckled at his childish act.

"Marco and Thatch really wanted you to go remember?"

"So?" Sabo sighed sadly at the door.

"Ace please come with us, I don't want to be there alone." Ace pulled his legs to his chest, resting his head on them.

'You won't be alone… as soon as we get there you'll leave me, I'll be the one alone…' he thought sadly.

"What do you mean alone? Law will be there, Sanji and Zoro, Marco, Kidd, Thatch, and Robin! You won't be alone if I don't go."

"Please Ace?" Sabo said softly. All he was asking for his brother to come have fun with him. Ace heard the sadness in Sabo's voice, how could he make him feel hurt? Even if he were hurting he wouldn't make Sabo feel the same.

"Give me ten minutes…" he said barely audible through the door.

"Deal! Thank you Ace!" Sabo cheered happily. He led Law downstairs to wait for Ace. Ace came down wearing black shorts, a black tank top with a yellow button up shirt over it and was unbutton, along with his black boots.

"Ready." He said with a shy smile. Sabo nodded with a big grin.

"Come on!" when they walked into the party they were met by Thatch and Marco.

"Hey you made it!" Thatch said giving them each a side hug. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." He said this to all of then but his eyes were directed to Ace, whom was looking away feeling kinda guilty now.

"Come in." Marco waved them more into the house where the drinks were. "Want anything?" he asked. Ace nodded.

"Sabo you…?" he stopped to look for his now missing brother. He found him being lead onto the dance floor by Law. It hurt to have his brother ditch him just like that; to not even to back at him, or look concern for the brother he begged to come to the stupid party! He snapped his head back to his other friends with shadowed eyes. "I don't think he wants any." He muttered taking the glass Marco held out to him.

"Ace don't be so down." Thatch said a beer to his lips.

"Is there alcohol in this?" Ace asked sniffing it. The older two shook their head.

"Not for minders." Thatch said. Ace gave him a really look.

"You a minder." He raised his brow challenging Thatch like he normally would.

"Not for freaman." Thatch said excepting the challenge.

"When I'm a sophomore?"  
"How bout a junior?"

"When did you start drinking?" Ace asked already knowing the answer. Thatch cleared his throat.

"Yes well… do you really want to end up like me?" Marco busted out laughing making Ace laugh to just because the blonde was laughing so much.

"I guess not." Ace continued to laugh. It felt good to laugh after being so upset the past few days. Maybe he should ignore Law and Sabo for the rest of the night and stick with Marco and Thatch, they always been able to make him laugh no matter what. So that's what he did, stay with Marco and Thatch, Zoro and Sanji when they came over to them. He laughed loudly as he watch Zoro and Sanji fight for whatever reason. He was really enjoying himself.

"Ace?"

"What's up Kidd?" he asked the red head. Kidd looked around the room searching for someone.

"Have you seen Trafalgar or Sabo?" he asked. Ace shrugged.

"Not since they ditched me earlier."

"Great…" Kidd grumbled.

"Kidd I been meaning to ask."

"What?" the red head asked still searching for the missing pair.

"What is up with you and Law?" Kidd looked to him with wide eyes that said 'did you really just asked that?' Ace waited for an answer.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You know my feelings for Sabo… in fact everyone does… how can Sabo not already know…?" Ace thought out loud.

"The point Portgas!" Ace blinked thinking about what he was just saying.

"Oh! Right! You know my feelings for Sabo so you told me about him and Law, yet you claim to hate him and look like how I been feeling these past few days. Kidd do you like Law is basically what I'm asking." Kidd swore under his breath.

"So what if I do?"

"Is the rumors I heard about you two being caught in the…?"

"Shut up!" Kidd almost screamed. He sat next to the D boy with tinted red cheeks. "We had some stupid fight a month ago, he didn't talk to me at all since then and what do I see when I get to school? Him and your brother talking, and Trafalgar flirting with him. Fuckin asshole…"

"I'm sorry Kidd. I guess we're both heart broken huh?" Kidd only nodded. Ace took a look around the room, he didn't see Sabo anywhere.

'Where could he'd gone?' he thought. Sabo moaned into the kiss he and Law were in. it was going pretty fast now. First was a peck, then some kissing, then Law's tongue found its way into his mouth next Law's hands were exploring his body, followed by sensible touches, and now he was pressing his leg up against his crotch.

"Law…!" he moaned loudly. He felt Law smirk against his neck.

"Sabo you sound very sexy when you moan." He said. He lifted Sabo up, wrapping his legs around his waist, and took him into the closest room, laying him down on the bed. Law broke the kiss to kiss his way down to Sabo's stomach. He took his shirt off to see Sabo's smaller body flushed under him with need. His hands went to remove Sabo's pants next hearing each sexy pant, and moan Sabo made making him harder and harder. "Sabo you haven't gone this far with anyone right?" Sabo shook his head not trusting his voice at the moment. Moving his mouth downwards Law took all of Sabo into his mouth, purring when the younger gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"L-L-L-L-Law…! I… I… oh god!" he moaned arching his back. Law held his hips down beginning to tease Sabo's entrance.

"I-I-I… ah! Th-th-think that I…" he didn't get to finish before he was Cumming into Law's mouth, with Law drinking up every drop Sabo had to offer. "Law…" Sabo panted. Law could see the sudden tiredness in Sabo's eyes.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" a small nod. "Rest my dear… you are as tired as you can get." Law soothingly said as he petted Sabo's now sweaty head. When Sabo got home after hearing that Ace had left already he went straight to his bed. Law giving him blowjob tired him out more then he thought it would. He didn't get the chance to close his eyes before there was soft knocking at his door.

"Come in." Ace walked in quietly. He stood near the door unable to look his brother in the eyes. "Ace? What's wrong?" he didn't reply. "Come here." Sabo patted a spot on the bed. Swallowing the lump in his throat Ace sat next to Sabo with eyes to the floor.

"Sabo I don't feel to good." He whispered. Sabo rubbed his back.

"What do you feel? Do you need a doctor?" he asked not noticing Ace interlocking their hands.

"Something's not right in my chest…" Ace turned his body so that he was fully looking at Sabo.

"What is it?" Sabo asked. The hand that had been rubbing Ace's back moved to his chest. Looking into Sabo's worried eyes Ace made the move he's been dreading to make. "Ace wha…?" Sabo was cut off with Ace's lips on his. Ace felt warmth taking over his body, happiness, and overjoyed when Sabo didn't push him away, and instead kissed back. The two kissed feeling nothing but a wonderful heat, Ace finally letting the feelings he'd been holding back out hoping Sabo would feel them, and Sabo felt the same warmth with Law but what felt like was missing wasn't now. Finally the need for air had them pulling apart. Sabo looked into Ace's onyx eyes with his soft blue ones. "Ace?"

"Yeah…?" Ace smiled when Sabo kissed him again. He laid Sabo on his back without breaking the kiss, gentle touches caressing their bodies, soft moans filling the quiet room, their body tempters rising the more excited they got. Ace gasp in surprise when Sabo started taking off his shirts not expecting that. He followed Sabo's lead taking Sabo's off, then going to Sabo's pants, and letting Sabo do the same. Now they were completely exposed, both can see everything. Ace's hand traveled down to Sabo's entrance poking a finger into it, moaning as Sabo groaned in surprise/pleasure. He entered another finger, doing a scissor motion with them to stretch his brother, Sabo moaned, and gripped at the bed under him. Another finger inside of him.

"Ace…" Sabo panted out. Ace looked down at Sabo's red face.

"Yes?"

"Be gentle please? This… this is my first time…" Sabo said shyly. Ace bit his lip.

"You don't have to lie to me Sabo." He said looking away. Sabo could see Ace going back to the way he had been but why? They were just having such a wonderful moment and he was going to ruin it?

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting up to wrap his arms around Ace's neck.

"I know you did it with Trafalgar…"

"What?" Sabo asked in disbelief. What the hell did he mean?

"I saw you two doing it at the party." Ace admitted. Sabo couldn't believe that Ace was spying on him, that he would think that Sabo would do it with Law when they only dated for two days!

"Ace how could you spy on me?" he asked with clutched fist.

"I wasn't spying on you! I walked into the first room I saw and seen him sucking you."

"Then tell me, why were you walking into a room? Were you with someone?" now Sabo felt pissed at the thought of Ace with someone other then him now.

"What!? No!"

"Then what? Why were you spying on me? Why do you think I would go all the way with someone I only dated three days for?"

"I just saw…"

"Yeah but you assumed we went further. Thanks big bro for thinking so little of me." Yes he let Law give him a blow job but he wouldn't have gone all the way with him just yet, he barely knows Law, where Ace he knows all to well… Ace felt really bad now.

"Sabo I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Why were you spying on me?"

"Be-because I love you Sabo." There he said it, he showed and now he said it. "I love you Sabo and I hate that you were with Trafalgar so much. I felt abandon by my best friend, my brother, and the one person I truly love. Please don't hate me Sabo." He begged. Sabo couldn't believe it. Ace loves him? Does he love Ace? He feels something that makes him want to hold Ace.

"I don't know just yet if what I feel is love but I think it is… Ace be my first?"

"Yeah…" Ace leaned into him kissing Sabo but Sabo pulled back.

"Now please. It's starting to hurt." He gestured to his member. Ace nodded pushing Sabo back to his back and covering him in kisses. He positioned himself at Sabo's hole, gripping one of Sabo's hands.

"I love you."

"I love you to." After that he pushed in all the way, while Sabo groaned in pain at the new feeling in him. It hurt so badly but he didn't want to stop. Now completely inside of Sabo Ace waited while Sabo squirmed under him to find a better position.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Sabo nodded to him wishing the frickin pain will go away already! After some time Sabo rolled his hips against Ace with a playful grin.

"Ready." He said. With his own playful grin Ace started pulling out then thrusting back in hard. "Ah!" Sabo moaned arching back. His fingers gripped the sheets under him in a death grip tighter and tighter with each thrust Ace did. "Ace… ah…!" Ace looked his brother in the eyes. He wanted to make him scream his name more then he had Law's, wanted him to feel more pleasure, wanted to be better then Law all together so that Sabo wouldn't want him anymore. His face went down to Sabo's chest starting to leave love bites along his paler skin, and going to suck on a perky nipple. Sabo moaned loudly again. "Ace I'm…" he didn't get to finish as another loud moan escaped his lips when Ace started massaging his member. God what was Ace doing to him?

"I don't want you thinking of Law like you been, or letting him touch you again. If you want to be touch then tell me Sabo…" Ace moaned against Sabo's neck. "Promise me?" Sabo felt a flutter in his chest at how clingy Ace was being with him. He didn't care, as long as he has Ace now.

"P-p-promise…!" he said through another moan, but this time he came between their chests.

"Already… Sabo?" Ace teased going to his nipple again.

"H-how c-c-can I la-last longer w-w-with you…?" another hard thrust into Sabo's already abused rear.

"One… more… second…" Ace grunted Cumming hard into Sabo, and filling him till he was overflowing. He collapsed onto Sabo, rubbing his sweaty forehead onto Sabo's sweaty chest, while Sabo who have already caught some of his breath, started soothing Ace hair back.

"You certainly were better then Law." He wagged his brow.

"Damn straight." Ace said back. "So were a couple now right?" he asked. Sabo pretend to think about it.

"Well…?" he smiled at Ace's confused face. It took a second or two before Ace realized he was being messed with, when he did he shouted 'hey!' and started attacking Sabo's lips.

"We better be or I'm going to kick Trafalgar's ass!" he said through the kisses. Sabo laughed into the kiss before finally pushing Ace off of him.

"He'll kick yours before you could touch him, and of course! Ace I'm all yours now." He said with a loving smile. Ace smiled at him the same amount of love.

"And I'm yours."

"When do we tell Luffy?" Sabo suddenly asked. Ace paled a bit.

"Not right away… maybe four… five years?"

"Ace…" Sabo started.

"Ten?"

"Ace we can't keep him in the dark forever…"

"Yes we can!" Ace cut in.

"When he gets to high school we'll tell him ok?"

"College!"

"High school." Sabo insisted. Ace huffed in defeat.

"Fine… high school…" Sabo was starting to see a lot of things about Ace that he's never notice before, like how cute his freckles looks on him, how he has a nice body, and how there's always been hints of his feelings for him. How did he not see them sooner?

"I'm sorry Ace."

"For what?"

"Not seeing your feelings sooner…" Ace shook his head. He didn't care, he was happy to have Sabo now that's ever mattered.

"Don't be. I have you now." The two shared a soft kiss. "Now let's go to sleep." With a nod from Sabo the two dozed off in each other's arms.

Ok so let me know if this is ok for a prequel I guess for Halloween, or if I should try something different instead. I hope you all like it and review, favorite you know.


End file.
